Slave
by Xwhitewolf14
Summary: Humanity lost the war, the 30 years of war, or more like retreating, finally left us with nowhere to go. Some ships escaped to the few remaining colony's out in space, but I doubt they lasted much longer. But now the rest of us, the few human's not killed, are slave's. Slave's to a covenant.
1. Remnants

This day seems to be the same; they come in and take one of us; then return them, but with a few bruises here and there. I always hear the rumors that spill into our little cage, forerunner artifacts and other such things of that nature, and whenever they start circulating around, one of us is taken. I guess they take them to the artifact or whatever it is but I wouldn't know, I haven't been taken yet.

I've lived in this cage my entire life and other than the rumors we talk about or a few old games we play, nothing ever happens here. I usually sit on a makeshift picnic table, away from the makeshift house's and away from the people. It's near the door were others are taken but surprisingly, they never notice me, they always go for the others.

A few rattles and insults from above echoed through our cage, our home. A few grunts and jackals always came by and shouted out insults in there harsh language. For the past few weeks its become a regular and annoying thing, some even yelled back in there language, usually scaring them off, but we usually pay them no mind.

A scream erupted from one of the others, a horrific scream, one that was dipped deep in crazy and insanity. It startled me for a second but I laughed quietly at this.

"Another one down" I say with a silent hiss.

When I mean I've been here my whole life, I said my whole life, I've never left this cage, and some have been here much longer than then I have.

The screamer started up again, it's scream started getting wilder and louder, hurting my ears slightly, but this time it sounded different.

It sounded feral.

I looked up from the table and looked around for that screamer. This is bad, if that screamer finally cracked then it's going to be a dangerous in here until they come in and take it away. The feral scream rang out again but this time it sound like there were more of them. I narrowed my eyes stood up slowly, I looked towards the number of small makeshift houses in search of the screamers, but I saw nothing.

Wait a second, I don't see anyone, where are they? None of the others were out in the open and the sounds of the screamers stopped completely, a sudden sound of a squeaky hinge rang out filling the air in a eerie silence. I have a bad feeling about this.

I moved away from the table and slowly sidestepped towards the door were the others are always taken and hoped that the screamers out there will hopefully stay back.

As I reached the door there was no more noises or squeaky hinges to be heard, only silence. A shiver goes down my spine, something is watching me, something... big. The suns light started to go away, fading slowly until darkness was all that remained, another shiver went down my spine.

The door behind me was the only illumination in this courtyard now, bathing everything around me in a purple glow. We're probably leaving which ever star system in the universe we were in and that always brings darkness.

I slowly raised my hand up towards the inside of my jacket, a unnatural scream echoed from the darkness. I quickly felt around my jacket in search of something I've worked on since I was little, I smile triumphantly. I griped my hand around the handle and with one firm pull, I pulled out a eight inch knife.

The knife is curved and jagged, the perfect junk knife.

More inhuman screams erupted from the darkness and the feeling like they were watching me increased.

I took a deep breath, and got in a ready stance.

"Hello" I yell out in to the darkness, hoping for a human response.

A deep growl emits from the darkness, and that growl turns into a laugh, I freeze up in fear and back up slightly.

"Goodbye" the deep voice said with that deep growl making me shiver. Several screams emitted from the darkness making me tense up, but before I could react, several spike like things flew out of the darkness.

I screamed in pain and dropped my knife as they punctured my body, I staggered back and slammed into the door behind me. A pain I've never felt before spread throughout my body making me gasp and spas. My eyes were filled with fear and pain as I looked out into the darkness, what is that. My legs couldn't take the pain anymore and I slid to the ground with a painful scream

I whimpered and closed my eyes tight as I endured the pain, but it felt like these spikes were... something else. My body was becoming stiff, and harder to move, but I braved the pain and slowly and painfully looked down at my body, my eyes widened even more.

There was at least two dozen...maybe more, brownish spikes sticking out of my arms, legs, and torso, my blood already forming a slight pool around me and bleeding through my clothes. I couldn't see much, but the skin I could see around the spikes was a ghastly yellowish brown with ooze already coming out.

I screamed again as a wave of pain pulsed through my body, that bright crimson blood came out of my mouth and I could feel it coming out of my ears. What is this. I continued to scream as the pain continued to pulse, It felt like I was being cut up slowly with an energy sword. My screams continued to pour from me as my bloody tears cloaked my face in red.

Suddenly, I fell back.

Time seemed to slow as I fell backwards, but not slow enough. My head slammed against the hard metal floor, silencing my screams. My head felt dizzy and surprisingly, the pain was gone, but as I looked up towards the ceiling with my blurry eyes, I was surprised to see a face looking right back at me. It looked quite familiar, as I stared into it's eyes, but the pain from before returned and It was to much for me to handle.

I screamed one last time, then my vision went black. The sound of shouts and plasma shots raided my ears, but only for a second for that to faded away.

_Covenant_Hierarchs_

A grim and depressing mood filled the entire camber, all three of them knew that the loss of the humans on high charity was a loss beyond any other, a loss so high that it made truth regret his actions in the past. Especially when there is only one left.

Like before, all the ships in there fleets that carried humans, all of them were killed, by the flood.

Ever since the first few instances we've watched the humans closely for any types of infection, but we never seemed to seem to catch it till it's to late.

The flood somehow found a way onto our ships and they went directly for the humans, they didn't infect anything else, not even the rats. The flood somehow found a way to lie dormant inside them, and until mostly all of them were infected, that's when they showed themselves, forcing us to kill them.

We were just going to move the humans to a safer and more secure location here on high charity, but as soon as we opened the door, a human feel to the ground with spikes scattered throughout it's body. It was surprisingly still alive so we had it moved to a high security medical facility to get treated due to it being in the early stages, but as soon as we heard the growls, we knew it was to late for the others.

The flood was dealt with of course, even finding a small gravemind which was thoroughly dealt with, but now, we only have one connection with the forerunners.

One human left.

I looked up from the ground to see Light and Darkness with equally concerned expressions on there face, both clueless on what to do. This will surly affect our covenant and when it comes to the human, we can't be so careless as have before. The right arm of my chair suddenly light up, a call from the medical facility, both light and darkness looked at me with hope in there eyes and I nodded back at them with hope in mine.

"Lets hope our human survived" I stated hopefully.

I waved my hand and a second later a hologram of High Charity's top medical officer appeared between us, it's a Sangheili surprisingly, a disgraced one at that, but that did not matter at the moment.

"How is the human progressing" I asked as calmly as I could, the edge evident if you listened close enough. He didn't answer at first making it seem like an eternity before he would answer, then he smiled.

"It lives"

The words reverberated through my head in slow motion and before I could stop myself, I sighed in relief, I looked over to see Light and Dark with relieved expressions of there own. I took one last breath and looked back at the doctor.

"Thank you exo, now whats it's condition" I asked with concern.

Exo's face seems to do a flip flop at this question making all three of us to narrow our eye's, he saw this and quickly explained.

"The infection already infected it's right leg and left arm to the point of no return and if I didn't amputate them we would have lost it, I was barley able to stop it from spreading elsewhere" he said nervously.

Darkness slammed his arm against his armrest "will it recover" he yelled out angrily, exo seemed to get more nervous but wasn't afraid to answer.

"yes it will, but it will take years before the affects of the flood wear off" he said nervously.

Light spoke up this time "is there ways to counteract it" light asked hopefully.

Exo nodded slowly "yes there is, but the material I need to produce it is very rare, even among all our planets" he said slowly

I smiled "you will get your materials exo, we will make sure of that, but if this human dies while in your care, the blame will fall upon you" I said warningly.

Exo nodded quickly with worry spread throughout his face "yes holy hierarchs" he said respectfully, and with that the hologram dissipated.

I looked towards light and dark with a smile on my face "we have much to discuss, but for now, our connection with the forerunners stay's strong".


	2. Recovery

**Sorry for the wait but to all those who are reading this I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

An eerie silence was all that I heard, and a dark black void is all I could see.

Is this what it's like to die, just nothing but a black void of silence and nothingness. Kinda scary if you think about it, only you in a big black voi..."Alex".

My body froze and my eyes widened as I heard that voice. The voice sounded dark and ominous; but as I looked around, I did not see any thing.

"You are the last aaallleeexxx" it said darkly, sounding out my name at the end causing me to shiver.

I looked around again but saw nothing "you are the last, you are the last" it repeated; starting to get louder, pulsing even.

It got louder and louder making me covering my ears in pain, I fell to my knees and was almost to the point of screaming.

Until it suddenly stopped.

I stayed still, continuing to cover my ears for a few seconds before letting my hands lower towards the ground. I leaned up from the ground and looked around the void.

There was nothing, not even the dark voice.

Using my arms I pushed myself up from the ground; well, if you call nothing a ground.

Suddenly, numerous wet slaps and gurgling noises went off behind and caught my attention. I quickly spun around to investigate the noise but I gasped in horror and fell on my back and moved myself back.

A worm, a giant worm about 6 stories high stood before me. It looked slimy and disgusting as I looked at it and due to that I couldn't hold my stomach together and I puked to my right.

The sound of its heavy damp breath filled the air and several wet slaps and gurgles emanated from it, it sounded and looked completely disgusting.

Suddenly I felt a weird squishy thing grab my legs, I quickly looked down and screamed at what I saw.

Two tentacles grabbed my legs and during my panic two more grabbed my arms. I tried squirming out of them as I was pulled up off the ground and into the air but they had a firm grip on me.

I tried squirming again but when I looked in front of me, I froze. My body was gripped with fear and my heart was beating uncontrollably.

A whimper escaped my mouth as the worm stared at me. I did nothing but stare at me for a seconds before taking in a breath and blowing against me, almost making me puke again.

The tentacles brought me closer to the worm making me whimper and squirm, and it still said nothing. I kept squirming until I felt the tentacles tighten around my limbs, making me stop immediately.

"You aaallleeexxx... are the last" it said with a hiss making me shiver "and you... SHALL DIE" it yelled. The tentacles holding me propelled me towards its mouth making me scream, and before it took a bite.

My eyes opened.

I shot up from the bed with a scream. My eye's traveled all around the room searching for _it_ , whimpers excited my mouth as I looked around but my mind couldn't process any of it at the moment. Shakily I brought a blanket that was on me and encircled it around me, as if it would protect me.

I tried calming myself down with deep breaths and calming my mind, but it was barely working, especially with that _thing_ in my head. It's moist breath and the slimy feeling still fresh in my mind and senses, I could almost taste it in my mouth. I continued to take deep breaths and shakily look around the room feeling like that _thing_ was watching me.

I sat in that room for what felt like hours before my mind calmed down enough for me to process the space around me. I saw the purple walls and the dark blue lights as they shined down onto the floor, casting very little light. To my right there was some weird looking machine emitting strange noises and if I looked a little closer I think I saw a holoprojecter. To my left there was an open space with another machine on the far wall, probably space for another person if need be.

The blankets around me were of a soft material I've never felt before and the bed itself was even softer, almost like I was sinking into it. It looked like a nice room but there was this eerie feeling in the air, like I was being watched.

I shivered again as an image of that monster appeared in my head again and I quickly looked around again but I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed tiredly then laid back down in the bed, but I didn't dare to try and sleep.

 _ **_exo_**_

I growled angrily as another bang on my lab door rang out. It was the 100th time today and I figured out that it was some belligerent grunt from a clean up crew a few levels up. I ignored it and continued to look through my microscope but when another bang echoed through my lab I let out a snarl and slammed my fist on the table.

I stood up quickly and stomped towards the door, I pressed the button that opened it and prepared to yell at whoever it was, but as the door opened I was surprised to see one of my assistants. He looked nervous as he saw my angered face but I quickly ushered him in "what is it Zar" I asked curiously. He never comes to me unless it something important, so what is it?

He didn't answer right away but he handed me a tablet "the human has awoken" he said hesitantly. My eyes widened and I quickly brought up a cam feed of its room, it was currently sitting it its bed, shaking. I looked at Zar then back at the feed "has it noticed its prosthetic limbs" I asked nervously, finding out that your arm and leg have been amputated can be a traumatic experience for any species.

He smiled at this "The human has not, you work wonders with prosthetic limbs" he said respectfully, adding the complement in there. I smiled then stood up again "then there is no time to waste, ready the team" I said quickly before walking out of my lab and towards the medical wing.

 _ **_alex_**_

I sat up slowly again looking around the purple room and again saw nothing, not even a door. I raised an eye in question and swung my feet over the bedside and onto the floor.

"where am I" I asked to no one in particular, kinda hoped someone was listening to me in this dark room. I slowly leaned forward and shifted my weight onto my feet. I started to stand up slowly but as I did my right leg felt a little funny. I stood up and just stood there, waiting for anything to happen.

I looked at the ground carefully before slowly raising my right leg up and taking a step forward.

I almost immediately collapsed. I was barely able to stop my fall by grabbing onto the strange machine. I groaned and took a few deep breaths before pulling myself back up.

I almost fell a few more times but I was able to pull myself up and back onto the bed.

I sighed tiredly and placed my hands on my legs, I must have been in this bed for a long while if I just collapsed like that. I looked around the room again for any changes but it was as bland and as purple as it was before.

I sighed tiredly again and I laid back down onto the bed. How long have I been here? Where am I? And what happened to me?

The last thing I remember was a face and that was blurry at best. I also seem to have been injured by something due to the multiple small patches and painful spots on my body, they seem to be stab wounds to me. I frowned as hundreds of thoughts ran through my head but a sudden metallic clicking sound echoed throughout the room.

I quickly sat up and looked around, my eyes widened as a door across from my bed materialized out of the wall. I looked around the room for an escape but there was none and all I could do was push myself against the wall and hope that however is on the other side of that door doesn't hurt me.

The door slowly clicked opened and when it finally opened up completely, a Sangheili in red and white armor stood there, looking at me with those cold calculating eyes they all wore. My eyes widened and before I could stop myself, I screamed "STAY AWAY FROM ME" I yelled in English. It's eye's seemed to widen in surprise at my choice of words and when it took a step forward I threw myself off the bed and crawled to the other side of the room and into a corner.

I stared to hyperventilate and shake as it walked in and stood by my bed. It took a glance at the machine then at me before turning to the machine and activating some kind of hologram. The Sangheili tapped away at the floating lights and after a few minutes of silence he turned around towards me. The Sangheili looked at me from across the room, it didn't move, it just stared at me.

It took a cautious step forward causing me to freeze and in turn him. It started taking slow steps towards me, only making me push myself against the wall behind me more and more with each step it took. It eventually stopped but only when it was 5ft away. If that Sangheili wanted to kill me all it would have to do is reach down. I eyed it carefully as it stared at me, watching for any harmful movements whatsoever, when suddenly it started to sit down.

It's movements looked slow and sluggish but they carried something behind it and even when it was sitting down it still towered over me. Its mandibles clicked together making some weird noises and it seemed to be reaching for his wrist. He grabbed a weird looking cube off of his armor and he slowly moved forward and placed it on the ground between us. I slightly jump when a holographic image popped up and as I looked at it closer it seemed to be writing, in English. I looked at the Sangheili suspiciously before reading what the hologram had to say.

"Human, we are glad to see you have survived your ordeal and in response to what's happened we have proceeded to make your life here a little more comfortable. You will be receiving a new living space filled with the latest of commodities, meals will be provided daily and much more in which we will discuss at a later time. You will be under the watch of our top medical officer Exo and until you are stable, you are to stay with him. If you have any further questions please consult with Exo ~ Truth

The words ended and I looked back at the Sangheili with a questioning glance. He continued to stare until I couldn't hold in my questions any longer.

"what happened to me" I asked in a dry raspy voice, just now noticing how dry my throat was.

I coughed harshly feeling like my throat was cracking to pieces with how dry it was. I coughed a few more times before _Exo_ suddenly placed a cup in front of me. I refused to grab it but as another cough rang through my throat I quickly picked it up and gulped down its contents. I moaned in pleasure as the soothing liquid slid down my throat, making it feel a thousand times better.

I looked back at Exo with a questioning glance and when I looked at its mandibles the top and bottom seemed pressed together in a weird way.

"Hello human" he said in a deep raspy voice and surprisingly in English.

"My name is Exo, and it would be a pleasure to know yours" he said slowly making sure I understood. I looked at him with confusion running rampant in my eyes. Why do they want to know my name, they've always referred to us as humans, or rats, so what's changed.

I looked up into his orange scaly eyes with confusion in mine and did one the only thing I could.

"my name is Alex"

* * *

 **To all those who made it to the end, how was it? good, no good, should I do more? Well besides my questions I hope you enjoy it and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	3. New broken life

_**Hey guys its been a while, I hope you find this chapter intriguing and satisfactory.**_

* * *

Are you supposed to enjoy this? A life of luxury and pleasure, brought to you by those who have destroyed everything. Is it wrong to enjoy it? I ask myself the same damn question every day, the purple halls of this place providing no answer to that question.

These purple halls were like eyes that stared at me relentlessly, I feel like there burning into my head every single day. The only comfort was sleep, which is sometimes assaulted by that... worm. It's been getting less and less, but it still gets to me, and I wake up in tears when it does. It constantly reveals the fact that I'm the last, and it's... killing me slowly.

I can't even get help from exo.

"Exo..." I thought he could be a friend once, but it was kicked into me by him when he didn't notice me listening in on him, he didn't even care.

That was the first crack in my charade, and I didn't even come out of my room for that week. That bastard Exo, spewing his sentimental bullshit... like he could fool me again.

From then on the crack grew, bigger and bigger as time went on, and I don't know how much longer I can keep the crack from shattering what they see.

Before I go crazy.

And I die.

I opened my eyes to see the dark ceiling above me, the same purple as it always was. I let out a shaky breath and slowly pushed myself up, the chilly air seeping into me once again. I covered my chest with my arms and stared blankly at the blankets covering my feet.

Why is it always cold?

I slowly looked towards the door on my left, it was locked like it was supposed to be but with one noticeable difference. A cart was near the door, with several white pieces of technology on them. I let out a huff of annoyance and swung my feet over the side of the bed, slowly getting up while the cold air got to the rest of my naked body.

At least they gave me my own bathroom, at first it was with the others.

I walked slowly to the bathroom door and as I got closer it slid open silently. The bathroom was purple, like everything else, and I hated it. I stopped in front of the mirror above the sink, letting me stare at my own pale white skin, the scares from the spikes dotting my skin like little pale brown dots. I sighed tiredly and reached for the faucet, turning the nozzle to theleftfor some cold water.

I gently placed my hands underthe running faucetand let the cold water fall into my cupped my hand.

Iwent through my morning retinue, the toilet, washing, and stimulating. It was one of few things that didn't involve aliens and I'm glad for that, but as of recently I've been having those thoughts.

Companionship... a friend.q

It's a thing I want. A thing I most desperately need, but I don't know if I could do it. And I know for certain that none of the aliens on this damn ship even think that way; even towards there own species.

So I'm destined to be alone, in a universe where I'm the last.

I slipped into my bodysuit and snapped on all the decorative armor pieces. They would do nothing to protect me but they can put in a personal shield generator if they think I'm in danger.

I walked out of the bathroom at a slow pace, hatefully eyeing the white pieces of forerunner technology. There the only damn reason I'm kept alive in this place and I hate it everyday. I turned away from the forerunner tech with a scowl and made my way towards my desk on the other side of the room. I roughly pulled out the chair and sat down with a thud, staring down at the desk with a hateful passion.

Thoughts of everything started flying through my head and my eyes widened in fear as I heard something.

" _Aleexxxx..._ " said the voice in a echo.

I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself but it wasn't working... it never worked. My heart rate increased as I started to hyperventilate and I held my head in a vain attempt to make it stop. My body started to shake against my will and I pressed my head against the table.

" _I see you're still aliivvveeee..._ " It said with a dark echoing chuckle

 **_prophets_**

Silence filled the chamber as they watched a live feed from alex's room, showing the human screaming, balled up on the floor like scared animal.

"Another psychotic break...and this one worst then the last...Alex will not last much longer at the rate at which she's going" Darkness said with some sympathy and truth in his words.

Truth and Light stayed silent and continue to watch with interest.

Alex started to slowly making her way to one of the corners in the room, shaking to no end, mumbling and screaming as she crawled. Light let out a sigh of his own and turned to truth.

"Dark is right, she will die here if she doesn't receive the right kind of treatment" he said in concern.

"Then what do you suggest we do" Truth said sharply as he quickly turned his head to light.

"We've tried every safe medication, every kind of therapy, we even let her go to a remote planet for a week, and yet she is still deteriorating, so if you have an idea please share it" Truth stated angrily as he glared at light.

Light was suddenly tongue tied because when he opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out. Truth chuckled in response and turned back to the live feed.

"That's what I thought" Truth said quietly.

An uneasy silence now settled upon them, all three of them fearing that there only connection to the gods will one day soon, disappear.

 **_Exo_**

I quickly made my way through the halls towards Alex's chamber, almost at a running pace. Pushing past anyone that was in my way and almost tripping over several of the covenant's smaller species, their cries of anger falling to deaf ears. Icontinued down the hall and skidded to a stop so I could take a right into a sealed off section that Alex can walk in.

I ran up to the blast door sealing off the section and typed in my command code opening the door. I sprinted down the hall and took the second left turn to where Alex's room was and I skidded to a stop in front of her door.

I took a few breaths and leaned against the door for a second, I ran all the way from the secondary medical station around 3 miles away. That's a casual running distance for sangheili but I haven't run like that in a long while.

I stood back up straight and brought my wrist up to see the live feed from her room, my eyes widened in shock and my jaws tightened in anger. She was huddling in the corner, and upon closer inspection, I could see a good sized gash on her head with a lot of dried blood on and around her. I growled in anger and had to keep myself from going berserk. Head wounds are serious, and blood loss alone can kill anything from the ugony to the prophets themselves.

"They should have informed me earlier" I said tight jawed, trying my best to contain my anger.

I typed in the code to the doors and they silently slid open, revealing her room which was actually a lot better than most on high charity.

I slowly and carefully stepped into the room, making sure not to make any loud noises. The door slid silently closed and I looked to the far right corner of the room. Only to see a broken and bloody husk of the only human that I actually cared about in my long life.

 **_Alex_**

"P-please... go away. G-go... away." I said shakily, the cold air making me shiver uncontrollably. I looked around the room sporadically, making sure that... that... thing wasn't around, but I can still hear it.

It whispers in my ear like a fly, but I can't swap it away, no matter how hard I try.

" _Aleexxxx, do you wannntt to play a gaaammmeee...?_ " It asked in a vile tone. I tightened in on myself and pushed myself further into the corner, hoping that the damn voice would go away. It repeated itself in whisper and I covered my ears with my hands, whimpering quietly to myself, hoping... it, wouldn't hear.

 _IIII know a game_ it said in a evil tone.

 _Ittsss callllled... deeaaattthhh_ I shut my eyes tight, raised my head up and slammed my head against the floor with a piercing scream. The voice suddenly stopped, cold blood coming out of a earlier head wound and sliding down my forehead, onto the already dried blood.

I sucked in a shaky breath as I heard it chuckle, but it fades away seconds later.

I stared down at the bloody ground as I shook on my hands and knee's, my own blood. It wasn't that much... but it was big enough... enough to stain my bare hands and the tips of my light blue armor. I closed my eyes as a light headed feeling reverberated through my head, I opened my eyes again and everything was in a spinning blur.

I moved my arms to try and get into a more stable position, but with everything spinning and I slipped on my own blood. I feel face first to the ground and screamed in pain as I the pain grew in my skull once again.

" _Yeeessssss..._ " the voice hissed out again.

"no no no no no no no STAY OUT" I screamed, slamming my head onto the floor again.

Its dark chuckle started to darken again as it got quieter and quieter until it disappeared. I stared with wide eyes at the ground in surprise and a smile slowly started to form on my face. Its never gone away so easily before... it always drags deeper into a hole... but not this time. I looked up from the ground, my eyes wide open as my body started shaking.

" _That won't get rid of me Allleeeexxxx..._ " it suddenly said.

"no... no NOOOOOO!" I screamed, slamming my head into the ground, laughing as his voice went away again.

"Yes yes yes... " I laughed out in realization, a twisted smile filling my lips.

I slammed my head into the bloody ground, again, again, and again. The cracks of my skull breaking filling my head like a beating drum. I laughed again as my vision blurred to the point of blackness and as a wave a nausea filled my senses. I collapsed onto the ground for the last time, smiling with content as the voice stopped once and for all, falling asleep for the last time.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha, goodnnnight Alllleeeexxxx..._ "

 **_Prophets_**

A silence filled the chamber, none of the prophets saying a word as they watched Zeno start to take care of the humans self inflicted wounds as his Kig-Yar assistants made there way to the humans room with proper medical supplies. Zeno seemed to be muttering comforting words to the human, even though she couldn't hear them.

"You will not leave me Alex, you will not leave me" Zeno whispered quietly to himself, just loud enough for Truth to hear it through the speakers on his chair.

Truth leaned forward slightly and narrowed his aging eyes in thought. He ran Zeno's words through his mind several times, contemplating on what to do about it and more importantly why he would say those words; until something dawned upon him.

"Pause the feed" Truth said quickly, Light pausing the feed in its tracks

"Rewind 26 seconds and up the audio" Truth ordered, Light quickly following his orders.

" _You will not leave me Alex, you will not leave me_ " the words seemed to echo in the chamber and Light and Dark both seemed surprised at Zeno's words to the unconscious human.

"What does this mean?" Dark asked as he studied the paused footage.

"That depends on if we are willing to allow it" Truth stated as he place his hand under his chin, also examining the footage.

The other two prophets slowly looked to truth for an explanation, Light almost scowling.

"If she doesn't have a anchor she will fade from us, I wouldn't suggest this unless there wasn't anything else we could possibly do, and our cloning experiments still have years before a successful specimen can be created, let alone be successful" he reasoned, Light's scowl not going away.

"What you're suggesting Truth, is something we've decreed as hearsay, several thousand Sangheili alone have been executed for there transgressions" Dark said cautiously.

"Not to mention it's wrong" Light growled out.

"But is it worth the price, if we lose our connection with the gods what will happen to us, maybe before we went to war with humanitywe couldkeep the factions in line with stories, but now they have a taste of what it's truly like, that disappearing would cause great problems within the covenant... maybe even dissolve it" Truth said gravely.

Lights scowl lightened slightly and he looked at the feed,while Dark looked deep in thought. Truth slowly looked up at the feed one last time before cutting it. The room growing slightly darker around them, the dim lights in the ceiling almost mot enough for the three of them.

"I don't know Truth... " Dark said as he turned back to Truth.

"Well we are running out of time, so we better make our decision soon" Truth said with a frown, the conversation effectively ended.

* * *

 _ **Well my friends, I hope this chapter went well and I wish you all a good day.**_


	4. Solving a problem

_**Hello my friends, it has been a year or two since I last updated this little story. I've always considered this my favorite creation. and I still do. So I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The silence surrounded me, the darkness consumed me, and I... was nowhere. I was in this... endless abyss, floating as my mind slowly faded. Helpless in nowhere. The only thing I can do is talk... to you... myself. I just hope that the voice never comes back. I did the one thing that should rid me of that horrid monster forever... I just hope it lasts. I shivered as a memory of that monster played slowly through my head, the dampness and noises associated with it making me want to scream.

"No no no no, don't remember don't remember," I said in panic to myself.

The non-existent eyes of that monster staring directly into my soul, its body starting to form in front of me. My eyes widened in horror and I tried my best to move away, only to stay still in the nothingness.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at the monster, the creature forming growing larger and larger.

"HA HA HA HA... leave you, Alex, your mind is apart of mine now, the great, hivemind," the creature said in a sick and twisted tone.

I screamed as the tendrils slid slowly out of the darkness, inching their way closer and closer to me like a creeping snake. The tendrils slowly encircled me and reaching for my arms and legs. I screamed again and tried moving my arms and legs erratically so it couldn't grab hold... but that never works. The tendrils gently touched me and slowly began to wrap around them, keeping a firm hold on me.

"WHY?" I screamed once again at the creature, hoping I could get some answer.

I felt the creature began to tug me closer to it, my tears falling like a waterfall as its horrid mouth opened to reveal its horrible red flesh and jagged teeth.

"To keep you from stopping us... " it said deeply, the words echoing through my mind.

"We will be one," the creature said horribly before opening its endless mouth wide, the darkness inside him making an endless void behind me seem welcoming.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I grew closer and closer to the creature's mouth.

I stared in horror and viciously thrashed around one last to escape from the appendages holding me, the slime from them sliding down my back. Its hold only tightened and painfully pulled my arms and legs further apart as it sapped the last of my strength from my body.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm here" a familiar voice suddenly said with concern, an invisible shockwave breaking through the darkness.

"WHAT!?" the horrible creature yelled.

"You will not leave me Alex" the voice said again, the amount of compassion in the voice made me smile.

Another shockwave rippled through the darkness and I laughed as I felt the tentacles holding me loosen.

"Noooo… " he said in quiet anger.

His nonexistent eyes shifted back to me and I recoiled slightly in fear, the tentacles slowly untangling from my limbs.

"you can't escape your fate Aleexxxx… You. Never. Will." he stated venomously.

I smiled again as the creature began to slowly fade into the darkness around me, the eyes slowly disappearing. I looked down at my left leg and saw the last tentacle wrapped around my ankle. I looked at it with confusion and tried to kick it off. The black fade began to crawl up the tentacle and it suddenly started to get… hotter?!

I screamed in pain as the tentacle around my ankle began to burn. I viciously thrashed my leg to try and get it off but it continued to grow hotter, its grip was unbreakable. I bent down to try and pull it off, it felt slimy and I couldn't get a good grip on it. I looked back down at the now mostly disappeared creature, struggling to keep my cries of pain to a minimum.

"You will be mine Aleeexxxx… when the mark burns the brightest, you will be minneeee… " it said before the tentacles disappeared completely.

 __Exo__

"Get a toxicology report done on her NOW, I wanna know what THAT is," I said quickly as I watched a fungus all too familiar grow in a circle around her ankle.

Alex was thrashing in her bindings and was letting out suppressed screams. The fungus almost seemed to be burning her, if the orange light under the skin and fungus was any indication. I looked at Alex's face and saw more tears sliding down her face. I growled slightly and looked back down at the fungus.

"Damn abomination… " I stated angrily at the fungus.

"Sir, the fungus has many similarities to the flood strain, but as of yet, we haven't seen anything that would indicate that it can reproduce or infect the human's cells" a Jackal stated hesitantly as he looked over the makeup of the flood strain.

"Hand it to-"

"Chief medical officer Exo?" Someone asked inquisitively to my right.

"WHAT!?" I yelled before turning to the voice.

The orange armor and staff stood out immediately and it only meant one thing. I clenched my fists in anger and stood up from Alex's side. Why can't the prophets chose a different time, any other time to interrupt me.

"The prophets have summoned you" he stated calmly.

"Can't you see that I'm dealing with the human?" I said with a growl.

"They expect you immediately" he stated calmly once again.

"Well tell the prophets I'm dealing with a possible flood infection, and until I stabilize their prize I won't be able to come immediately" I borderline yelled at him before turning back around.

I grabbed the holopad from the jackal and started to observe the makeup of the strange infections ring that suddenly appearing on her ankle. It looked almost entirely similar and most of the usual markers of the flood strain were there, but as the Jackal said, there's no way for it to transmit its deadly strain.

"Get a tissue sample of the ring, and make sure to not aggravate it too much" I ordered as I looked to Alex.

She was still spazzing greatly but the auto tightening restraints kept it down slightly and her face looked pained still. The veins on her head were protruding from her skin slightly while the rest of the visible ones seemed normal. I stepped forward and leaned down towards her head, examining her head, a sudden and almost unnatural looking pulse making me flinch slightly.

"I'll shall inform them of your reluctance Medical Officer Zeno" the honor guard stated with a slight growl.

"Go right ahead," I said with a small growl of my own.

 __Prophets__

The three Prophets waited in silence as they waited for their honor guard to retrieve Zeno. Truth looked patient but the other two looked less so. Darks face was contorted in irritation while White was obviously angry, both of their fidgeting predictable to Truth.

"How much longer will Zeno take?" Light stated, his aggravation clear in his voice.

"I want this done quickly," Dark said with a frown.

"This is the future of our Covenant Dark, you and he will understand that - even if takes all week to do so," Truth said with irritation.

Both Light and Dark scowled at Truths words. The simple thought of their next action blinding them both with enough anger to the point that they're both agreeing with one another. Truth sighed and shook his head at their childish actions, but sadly, he couldn't blame them. Their short-sighted actions are based on decades of war and propaganda, a war that marked humans as a race that desecrated the gods and stood in the way of our once Great Journey.

Even with our knowledge of how humans were the only known race that could truly interface with Forerunner technology.

So in the back of Truth's mind, he almost regrets the disastrous war, but he'll never say it out loud.

"Holy hierarchs, Medical Officer Exo is refusing to come as requested" the Honor Guard stated suddenly as his hologram appeared before them, unknowingly interrupting Truth's train of thought.

Both Dark and Light looked surprised by his words, but rage soon encompassed them.

"And why is that?" Dark asked with outrage..

"He said he was dealing with the human, something to do with that damned infection. You'll have to ask him for more details" he said respectfully with his head down

"The Flood? I thought we dealt with that abomination here?!" Light yelled with fury.

"I as well holy prophet," the honor guard said quietly in response.

Dark moved to speak again but Truth cut him off, a stern glare doing the trick.

"Thank you honor guard, but we shall deal with this. Stay there and monitor the situation, we shall contact you soon" Truth said with a sigh.

"As you wish holy hierarch," he said with the bow of his head.

Silence followed, the anger of Light and Dark was still there, but with a new sense of urgency in their eyes that betrayed their anger. This new information surprised them all, the resurgence of the infection meant that their holy city was not secure and that somehow, the infection has infiltrated the cities security. Leaving them vulnerable and under threat of a new outbreak that suspiciously only decided to infect our last human.

"It seems we have a new problem gentleman" Truth started with concern, breaking the ice.

"A new hivemind?" Dark asked with concern.

"Impossible, we destroyed it on the holy ring!" Light said while slamming his fist down on his chair, his anger more evident.

"The universe is boundless Light, and besides, we can't rule out the possibility," Truth said with a frown, uneasy with what he was implying.

"Then how could it have gotten into the city? We have modified our sensors to pick up even the smallest Flood spore?" Light asked with outrage.

"It could have been carried in by one of the member races? Masked as something harmless?" Dark hypothesized.

Light almost growled in response.

"Then it seems Exo will be… preoccupied, for some time" Truth said with a sigh.

"Then I will find the source of this damn infection in our holy city!" Light declared loudly, slamming his fist on the arm of his chair, not wasting a moment

Truth nodded "I'll have Exo send you the makeup of this new flood strain, if it got past the sensors, then it will be difficult to locate it," Truth said thoughtfully.

Light nodding in approval.

"Have him send it to me as well, I'll begin my search in our colonies and fleets" Dark said with a nod of his own.

"Good… but I assume I have your support on-"

"Deal with the human Truth, I do not oppose you... but I don't have the stomach for such an action" Light interrupted with a scowl, turning his chair around and floating away not a second later.

Truth sighed at Lights rude actions; he would have normally scolded him, but today has no shortage of stress, and he didn't support his plan that much to begin with.

"I must begin my investigation Truth, I leave this to you," Dark said calmly.

Dark soon left as well, leaving only Truth to deal with Exo and Alex, just as he originally preferred. Meaning that he could move forward with little resistance and without question as to his plans with the human, making this all the easier for him.

Truth didn't waste a second before typing in something into his control pad, opening up a secure channel with the honor guard once again.

It took a second before the Sangheili showed his usual sign of respect as he bowed his head down in the hologram.

"Prepare for my arrival, and make sure Exo is working with haste. If the human dies it will be on his head" I ordered sternly, the Sangheili nodding in confirmation.

"We await your arrival Holy Hierarch," he said deeply before the communication was ended.

Truth smiled triumphantly and rotated his chair around, thinking about his plan several times over as he began to float towards the exit. If the other prophets were in the room or had the meeting with Exo have gone as planned, they would have been quick to question him. But they were not, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Humanity isn't finished yet Alex," he said with a smile, a chuckle flowing out of him.

* * *

 _ **Hello, again my friends! I hope you enjoyed it in some way. Leave a review if you feel it deserves it and I hope you'll come back around next time I update this little story, which will be soon hopefully.**_


End file.
